elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Therdon
Therdon is a Redguard residing in The Winged Guar in Godsreach, Mournhold. He is eager to have a drink with the Nerevarine, as he is very down after losing his job as a pillow manufacturer. Background Therdon has lived his dream by working sixteen hours per day producing the best pillows.Dialogue with Therdon But economy is bad and he has lost his job. He is looking for work, and meanwhile spends his time drinking in The Winged Guar. When the Nerevarine talks to him about "drink away", he gives them a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy. Interactions The Smith's Apprentice Talking to Therdon reveals that he is looking for a job. If this quest is active, the position of Bols Indalen's apprentice is automatically offered to him. Therdon accepts gladly. From then on, he can be found at the Craftsmen's Hall, willingly doing his new job. Equipment *Common Pants *Common Shirt *Common Shoes Conversations Greeting "Hi there, Race. Care to drink away your troubles with me?" drink away "Well, my life isn't exactly gold-kanet-sunshine-happy at the moment. More like bungler's-bane-bummer. I got laid off from my job at the pillow factory last week. The market for pillows has really bottomed out in the last few years. Turn out that the average family home doesn't need 25 pillows per person, as we originally thought. Who knew the market would turn so sour so suddenly?" "It didn't take long for the money guys in the exquisites upstairs to burn through all our pillow venture capital. Offices in the best Telvanni towers, 1500-septim chairs upholstered in the finest scamp skin, and unlimited stores of mazte. We would spend 16 hours a day or more in there, doing what we loved -- crafting pillows. It was a dream come true for me. Ever since I was young, I dreamed of creating the perfect pillow. Well, those days are over now. I need to find work." "What's that? Bols Indalen at Craftmen's Hall is looking for a new apprentice? Hmm.... Well, it's not making pillows, but it is work. I just might try that out. Thanks, Race. Next time you see me, perhaps I'll be working in the smith's shop. Have a drink on me!" :Greeting "Thank you for mentioning that job opportunity at the smithy's to me, Name. I hope to check it out very soon, as soon as I finish my shein." :drink away "Thank you for mentioning that job opportunity at the smithy's to me, Name. I hope to check it out very soon, as soon as I finish my shein." ::Greeting (at the Craftsmen's Hall) "Hey there, Name! I got the job! Thanks so much for recommending this to me. It's hard work, but I just imagine that every breastplate or shield I turn out is just a thin, hard pillow made of metal, and I get through the day just fine. Here, I don't have much money, but I can offer you some tools that might come in handy. Also talk to my boss, Bols. He's pretty happy to have a new apprentice, and will give you some good deals." :::Greeting (at the Craftsmen's Hall) "Hello again, Name. I'm loving this job. Thanks so much for recommending it to me! It sure beats those blasted pillows!" Appearances * ru:Тердон